<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blue Moon by Nemesi_Kore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592622">Blue Moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemesi_Kore/pseuds/Nemesi_Kore'>Nemesi_Kore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AkaKuro Day, Dark Kuroko Tetsuya, I love you Seijuro but you need to suffer, M/M, NOTHING IS AS IT SEEMS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:42:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemesi_Kore/pseuds/Nemesi_Kore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Come to me, Seijuro."</p><p>"Go away!"</p><p>"You know you can't resist me."</p><p>He knew it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blue Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First of all thanks to all the readers who have chosen my fic &lt;3 .  <br/>This writing was partially inspired by the Blue moon song ( Ella Fitzgerald version, please listen to it because it is really beautiful as sadness sometimes manages to be). </p><p>I would like to write some lyrics here: </p><p>Blue Moon (moon, moon, moon, Blue Moon)<br/>You saw me standing alone (moon, moon, moon, Blue Moon)<br/>Without a dream in my heart (moon, moon, moon, Blue Moon)<br/>Without a love of my own</p><p>And then there suddenly appeared before me<br/>The only one my arms will ever hold<br/>I heard somebody whisper, "Please adore me."<br/>And when I looked, the moon had turned to gold, oh</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>London bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                                 London bridge is falling down…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                                                                     My Fair Lady…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>One of the many nannies, the one of English nationality hired to learn better the language, had taught him this macabre rhyme when he was still a beautiful and smiling child.</p><p>Now the words came out choking, almost distorted, from the split and dotted with blood lips. The chant, whispered, hoarse, had a slow cadence; each detached syllable resonated as distant tolls of a bell battered to accompany a funeral.</p><p>A disarmonious requiem for a destroyed mind.</p><p>Akashi Seijuro stared at the void swinging, from time to time, to the sound of that ditty. All his concentration aimed at deliberately ignoring a shadow that was wandering behind him.</p><p>Akashi knew that shadow well, it wasn't the first time haunting his room. And Akashi knew what would happen. He didn't want it to happen.<br/>Not this time. <br/>Not anymore.</p><p>Almost as if reading the thoughts of the red-haired boy who turned his back on, the shadow began to move toward him, to solidify, to turn into a well-defined figure. A hand playfully touched Akashi's shoulder.</p><p>Akashi looked away from the wall that he was staring at and turned to what before was a black shadow.<br/>Two azure, round, large eyes were looking at him.</p><p>Akashi, in those eyes, found his soul, his memories. Memories of a summer sky, of the sea tickling his ankles, a mom, a dad...<br/>A mom.<br/>A hug under the blue sky.</p><p>They were beautiful, poetic, deep eyes. Terrible.</p><p>A nightmare.</p><p>Akashi was magnetized by those eyes. He could not detach his eyes from those palettes where all sublime nuances of aquamarine were mixed. <br/>Blue eyes that deceive, he knew it well.</p><p>Because they were actually two black holes in which Akashi was sucked and dissolved until there was nothing left of his identity, his mind.<br/>Of his memories.</p><p>"Good evening, Seijuro."<br/>The possessor of those blue eyes always spoke politely, with a monotonous, soft tone of voice.</p><p>Akashi loved it.</p><p>Hated it.</p><p>"Why are you here? It's too early. " Akashi frowned.<br/>He couldn't stop looking at that semblance that came to haunt him every day.</p><p>All of that figure attracted him: blue and soft hair framing a face with impenetrable expression, skin so white, smooth and free of defects so much to humiliate a porcelain doll, a slender body with gentle curves while having masculine traits.<br/>Akashi has imprinted in the mind, in his hands, every stretch of that body he coveted.</p><p>He loathed.</p><p>"Come to me, Seijuro."</p><p>"Go away!"</p><p>"You know you can't resist me."</p><p>He knew it.<br/>Akashi’s breath became faster. Small drops of sweat began to pearl his body with a dew of acid torment.</p><p>Akashi got up from the bed he was sitting on. But the blue-eyed boy did not give him any breaks, following each step, trapping him.<br/>He wouldn't let him go.<br/>Nevermore.</p><p>"You want me, Seijuro."</p><p>"No!"</p><p>"Only bad kids say lies. Do you want to be bad, Seijuro? "</p><p>
  <em>That's enough! Enough, with this torture!</em>
</p><p>The voice of that phantom was the mermaid’s song: deadly, dire. Irresistible.<br/>Every time he pronounced Akashi's name a new chain was harpooned into the latter’s spirit. An indestructible, heavy chain.</p><p>All Akashi’s willpower was enveloped in endless chains asphyxiating him. They made him succumb under their mighty weight - every day more, more! - until you lose your breath.<br/>Up to lose himself.</p><p>The boy with azure hair and blue eyes possessed the masterly and infernal art of moving these chains to his liking, ‘cause they came from him.</p><p>"Dance with me again, Seijuro."</p><p>Akashi didn't have time to deny himself: two hands grabbed him, dragging him in the middle of the room.<br/>Akashi's body almost immediately answered to that contact he recognized and a thousand thrills of pleasure invaded him even though the mind was trying to resist desperately.</p><p>"Let me go."</p><p>"I cannot. You don’t want to."</p><p>Akashi closed his eyes. He felt the undulating body of that monster with a gentle face rub against his, torturing him.</p><p>How to resist that velvety skin? How to oppose that scent penetrating his nostrils and intoxicating his being? A perfume so terrific in its ecstatic sweetness, like a freshly baked vanilla dessert.<br/>Tempter.<br/>Lethal.</p><p>Akashi didn't want to let himself swallow<br/><em>Fight! Fight!</em><br/>but the obscure, oppressive desire that the blue-eyed boy aroused in him was too strong.<br/>He wanted to have him, he wanted to tighten him, bite him, grasp his flesh until made a mess of him!</p><p>The shadow girded his arms at Akashi’s neck. His two blue eyes were chilling, hypnotizing.<br/>The fatal dance started.</p><p>"Touch me, Seijuro."</p><p>The hands trembled as they lay on the sensual hips.</p><p>"Kiss me, Seijuro."</p><p>Oh! Those lips! Akashi immersed himself in them. The phantom assaulted him with his tongue, flooding Akashi's mouth with his narcotic flavor.<br/>Akashi's mind was dragged away by that impetuous Lethe.</p><p>"Love me, Seijuro."</p><p>The shadow rubbed his member with Akashi's in a lewd way, joining his body more and more to that of his victim.</p><p>“Take me, Seijuro.”</p><p>Akashi grabbed the blue hair of his persecutor with wrath exalted by lust.</p><p>“Yes, like this! Do it again and again.”</p><p>Dissolute words pronounced with a mild voice that defeated Akashi's last resistance.</p><p>Once again, Seijuro abandoned himself among the ethereal arms of that shadow.<br/>Once again, Seijuro penetrated the thin body of that boy with cerulean eyes and hair.<br/>Once again, Seijuro sank into the oblivion with bluish reflections.</p><p>_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>The Primary of the psychiatric hospital had led the new doctor between the rooms of the building, showing the various patients and their respective cures.<br/>Arrived at room N ° 411 the primary introduced the nth patient.</p><p>"Akashi Seijuro. Sixteen years old. Treated with diazepam for a personality disorder associated with schizophrenia. Today, his dose of Valium has been increased. "</p><p>The doctor from the medical records shifted his eyes to the red-haired boy languishing in bed and staring at something on the ceiling.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>London bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                                 London bridge is falling down…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                                                                     My Fair Lady…</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Basically I personified Valium with Kuroko... Kuroko's hair has the same color of the pill. <br/>I think I have already ascertained that I am trash.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>